


Doggy Style

by Adventures_in_Writing



Series: NSFW OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, No plot to see here folks, Tuckington - Freeform, nsfw otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: “Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.”Washington carefully tilted his head back to nudge Tucker’s.“You say that every time.”





	Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting the NSFW OTP Prompt Challenge because I need practice at writing NSFW things and because I need to get back into the swing of writing after taking a month and a half off.
> 
> NSFW OTP Prompts #10: Doggy Sytle

* * *

 

There were many positions that Tucker liked. Every single one had at least one good thing about it that made it interesting or exciting. He did, however, have a few favourites and this was one of them.

With a smile, Tucker stretched over Washington, placing a soft kiss at the nape of his neck. This was his favourite part about taking Wash this way: the planes of Washington’s strong back rippled with pleasure at the gentle touch of Tucker’s lips on his skin. Their breath came in fast huffs, both men tightly coiled with pleasure. Tucker ran his hands across Wash’s broad shoulders, never failing to be mesmerised by the patterns on his skin.

He placed another kiss at Wash’s neck, taking a moment to linger.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Washington carefully tilted his head back to nudge Tucker’s.

“You say that every time.”

Tucker brought a hand down over Wash’s shoulder blades, around his side to play with a pert nipple.

“I mean it every time.”

With one last kiss, Tucker straightened and slid his hands down to Washington’s hips. Washington shifted, spreading his knees a little. The sound of Tucker’s hand stroking his cock made him shiver with anticipation.

“You’re such a tease,” Wash halfheartedly complained.

“You love it.”

Tucker loved watching Washington’s back arch when he gripped those hips tightly. He loved the way that Wash’s shoulder blades would raise and his head would drop as Tucker pushed in. He loved the way Wash’s biceps and triceps would flex as he gripped the sheets as Tucker slowly thrust forward. He ran a hand along Washington’s spine, gripping his shoulder tightly as he changed the angle.

Their breathing grew heavier, a sheen of sweat beginning to bead on their bodies. Tucker released the hold he had on Washington’s shoulder and returned his hand to Wash’s hips, gripping tightly and pulling him back as Tucker thrust forward. Wash groaned, feeling so good but not quite good enough. He lowered his chest to the mattress, one hand curling around his cock. A whine escaped Tucker as Wash moved, the muscles around his cock clenching as Washington stroked himself in time with Tucker thrusts.

Tucker could see each well-defined muscle tremble and tense as they moved and as much as he enjoyed the view of Washington’s back, he couldn’t help but spend a few minutes appreciating the view as he pulled back and thrust forward. The sound of Wash panting his name spurred him on, pleasure building and building until he came with a moan. Tucker thrust forward, his hips jerking as he rode the waves of orgasm. He slipped one hand around to Wash’s cock, stroking the base whilst Wash focused on the tip. With Tucker still pressed against him, gently rocking his hips, Wash shuddered and trembled as he found his release with a grunt.

The pair collapsed onto the bed, Tucker nuzzling Washington’s neck for a few moments before slipping out and wrapping his arms around Wash.

“Another round?” Wash asked.

Tucker laughed. “Just give me a few minutes.”

With a cheeky grin, Wash turned onto his back. “Dibs.”

Tucker kissed him gently.

“Only because I called dibs first last time.”


End file.
